


Untitled (for now)

by isabelroznoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelroznoy/pseuds/isabelroznoy
Summary: I am working of this for Camp NaNoWriMo 2017 and would like additional comments and thoughts.  Please feel free to comment.





	Untitled (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the summary of the story. I will be adding to it.

Ten years ago, the assistant research doctor for a top-secret interplanetary project disappeared after being severely injured in a massive car accident related to the project. The person who reported the accident, a nurse, had walked the seven miles back to base, dragging himself the last mile and half. He testified that he left the assistant doctor pined under her vehicle which was being pined down by two other vehicles. She had insisted that he leave her when they determined they could not move her without causing her wounds to bleed profusely and cause her extreme pain. Of the ten other people involved in the accident, six were dead, one had multiple broken bones including both legs, two were unconscious with various cuts and broken bones, and the last had a punctured lung that he was able to inflate before leaving. He hadn’t wanted to leave, but the other three conscious victims, and the assistant research doctor, had convinced him to go for help, that no one would miss them in enough time to help them. It was the research doctor’s condition that convinced him; she was losing ground and he knew that if she had any chance of rescue, he needed to go.

When the rescue vehicles and personnel arrived a little over four hours later, the sun was just beginning to set. Six bodies were lying in a line: all had been killed at the time of the accident. The other four appeared unconscious; scans revealed that none of them had internal bleeding or damage that would be expected from this kind of wreck. The incision and tube that the nurse had put in to help the one victim breath were gone; scans showed that ribs were not broken and his lung not punctured. The body of the assistant doctor was nowhere to be found. There were imprints and lots of her blood on the ground where she had lay; a blood path from there lead about 20 yards away and by the amount of blood that had fallen, she had been held there for quite some time. The head doctor had determined that she had lost roughly six or seven pints of blood and unless she had received more blood right away, she would have died shortly thereafter. There were no footprints in the area, other than those of the nurse, and while there were things that could not be explained, it was ultimately ruled that the soldiers must have been alone during this time. Of the four soldiers that survived the accident, the two who were conscious when the nurse went for help could recall nothing of what happened after the nurse left.

At the time of her “death”, the assistant doctor had a twenty-year-old daughter and a girlfriend she had been with for five years. Her daughter was the sole survivor of a house fire that had killed the rest of her family.


End file.
